Only For You
by tippytoes
Summary: finishYou all know Kurama’s stepbrother, Shuuichi. Well, what if Shuuichi had a sister? And Karasu is back, wanting revenge… I'm not good at summaries but Please R&R! Complete!
1. New Arrival

Only For You  
  
Summary: You all know Kurama's stepbrother, Suuichi. Well, what if Suuichi had a mysterious sister, and Karasu is back, wanting revenge. Please R&R!!!  
  
Chapter one: New Arrival  
  
It's the night before Kurama's mother and Mr.Hatanaka gets married. So they are all having dinner at Kurama's house and will be staying at Kurama's house. Kurama have meet Hatakana's son, Shuuichi, but not his daughter. He heard that she had to go out of town with two of her friends. Kurama and his mother were in the kitchen, still setting the table. Then there was a knock.  
  
"Oh, it must be them!" his mother said with excitement as she ran out of the kitchen follows by Kurama.  
  
She opened the door. There was Mr.Hatanaka with a bouquet of blood red roses in his hand. Next to him was Shuuichi, smiling. Behind them, was the most beautiful girl Kurama has ever seen. She has long blond hair that goes down to her waist and flawless pale skin that shone under the moon. The way her bang hangs over her blue eyes makes them mysterious like the sea. She was about an inch shorter than him and looks about his age. She looked Kurama in the eyes and smiled. Her smile was like flowers blooming in the spring. You can easily see that Shuuichi is Hatanaka's son, but the girl and her father looked nothing alike.  
  
"Well hello there!" Shiori said with excitement and hugged Hatakana as he handed her the bouquet.  
  
"Hi Shiori, Shuichi, I want you to meet my daughter, Akiko." He said and gestured to the girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said politely and bowed a little.  
  
"Hi there!" Shiori said, "This is my son, Shuichi." She said and gestured to Kurama.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hello," she said quietly.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
They had a few packages; it was in the car so they decided to unpack later. They chatted for a few minutes. Akiko doesn't really like to talk, so she was quiet until Shiori asked her a question.  
  
"Akiko, where did you go with your friends?"  
  
Kurama can see how she tensed up a little bit.  
  
"Um. we, we went to Florida."  
  
Kurama saw that she was lying, but why?  
  
"With who?" Shiori wanted to know a little bit more about her "soon to be stepdaughter."  
  
"With two of my friends, Jenny and Sana," this time, she wasn't lying, "they're sisters."  
  
"Oh" Shiori said in and understanding tone.  
  
They then decided to eat dinner, after dinner, they unpacked. Hatanaka will stay with Shiori. Akiko will have they guess room (which is next to Kurama's room) to herself. Shuuichi will share a room with Kurama.  
  
After all of that, it was 11:30, Shiori said that tomorrow will be a big day, so they need to rest well. Before Kurama went to bed, he looked out they open window. He saw Hiei on the tree, looking into the room with a look that said "no need to close the window, I won't go in", and the next second with just a black blur, he was gone.  
  
After tomorrow, everything will be different for Kurama. He's going to have a stepbrother, stepsister, and a stepfather.  
  
Author's note: Should I continue or stop? Do you like it? Hope you do. Please Review!!! This is my first fanfic. 


	2. Problem

Only For You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 2: Problem  
  
Today is the day Shiori and Hatanaka get married. Kurama had invited Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Botan and Hiei to come. To his surprise, Hiei said yes.  
  
Akiko has also invited two of her friends: Jenny and Sana. Now Kurama know how look alike they are. They're almost twins!!! Only Jenny's eyes are a little lighter than Sana's. They both have brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. The two and Akiko's personality are totally apposite. But they seem to be best friends. Jenny and Sana are kind of like Botan. Always happy and positive, and loud. But Akiko was the quiet kind. Kind of like Hiei and Kuwabara, except they don't fight. They were talking to Yukina, Keiko and Botan, and they seem to be having fun.  
  
"Wow! Your stepbrother's hot!" Jenny whispered to Akiko, but Kurama still heard it. Akiko just sweatdroped and laughed nervously.  
  
"Hi shrimp!" Kurama then heard Kuwabara said.  
  
"Stop calling me that idiot!" Hiei yelled (almost).  
  
"Guys!" Yusuke said to get their attention, "Stop it!"  
  
Kurama smiled, they never change, do they, he thought.  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke called; "congrats!" he patted Kurama on the back.  
  
"Yeah, and your sister's gorgeous!" he added.  
  
"Hehe," Kurama laughed nervously, "th.thanks."  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei said.  
  
"L.let me introduce you guys," Kurama said as he walked toward the girls.  
  
"Oh hi Shuichi," Akiko said as she saw Kurama walked her way.  
  
"Hi, I would like to introduce you to some of my friends, Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke," Kurama said as he gestured to them. Then he whispered to Akiko "Yusuke's Keiko's boyfriend."  
  
With that, Akiko burst into giggles. Unfortunately, Yusuke heard him.  
  
"Hey!" he said as he raised his fist like he was going to punch Kurama, with that Kurama also started to giggle. "We're just friends O.K!" he yelled, "SO STOP TEASING ME!!!"  
  
"O.K, O.K," Kurama said as the giggles died down, afraid that Yusuke might scream his head off.  
  
Then the wedding started. Shiori walked down the ale, Hatanaka put a ring on her finger, "You may kiss the bride." The priest said as he closed the book. So they kissed, and the wedding was over.  
  
But unknown to everyone, a pair of eyes was watching them from outside.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if this had to be so short. I hope you like it. Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. From Bad, to Worse

Only For You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter Three: From Bad, to Worse  
  
They all went home after the wedding. Off course, after lots of "congrats" and since Akiko will be transferring to Kurama's school, there's "I'll miss you" and "We don't live too far away so visit me" and that kind of stuff.  
  
But on their way home, there was a problem. They were walking and talking and laughing when someone appeared on their track. He has long black hair, and was wearing a mask. His eyes were full of evil.  
  
"Wh.who are you?!" Hatanaka demanded as he stood in front of Shiori and Shuuichi, trying to protect them.  
  
"Who I am is not your concern." The man said with a cold voice as cold as ice.  
  
"Wh.what do you want with us?" Hatanaka said in a scared voice.  
  
To their surprise, the man let out a laugh, "I want nothing from you, ningen," he said, and turned to Kurama, "I want Kurama."  
  
"Who's Kurama?" Shuuichi asked. Kurama stared at the man. And whispered, "Karasu." How can he still be alive?! I killed him in the Dark tournament!  
  
"Shuichi, do you know who this is?" Shoiri asked with concern.  
  
"No," Kurama lied. He was calm out side, but inside, anger rose. If he dares touch my family, I'll make him wish that he were never born!  
  
Karasu gave another laugh, "Don't lie Kurama, why don't you tell them your little secret?"  
  
Kurama's fists were clenched at his side, his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Shuichi, what's going on?" Akiko asked calmly, not a bit of fear showing.  
  
"We'll talk later Kurama," Karasu said. With a blink of an eye, Karasu was gone, Kurama looked around. Karasu appeared by Shiori and Hatanaka. Shoiri tried to scream, but was too scared. Karasu knocked both of them out, "we'll see again Kurama," Kurama tried to stop Karasu but was too late, "that is, if you ever want to see these two again." Karasu said as he disappeared.  
  
"Otousan!" Shuuichi screamed after them.  
  
"What just happened?" Akiko asked, her voice was not afraid like Suuichi's but full of anger.  
  
Shuuichi started sobbing. They were still starring at the empty place on the sidewalk where Karasu disappeared with Hatakana and Shoiri.  
  
"Something, very, very bad." Was the best way that Kurama can explain.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry these chapters have to be so short. The shorter the chapters are, they sooner I can update. Do you like it? Should I continue or stop? Please review! 


	4. Kidnapped

Only For You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter Four: Kidnapped  
  
Shuuichi sat on the ground and continued to sob. "Come on Shuu-chan," Akiko kneeled beside him to comfort him, "we're going to get them back." She said gently. "I think."  
  
Kurama didn't move, staring at where they disappeared. It's all my fault, he thought.  
  
"Come on Shuu-chan, let's go home first," Akiko suggested. Shuuichi had stopped sobbing, Akiko gave him a little hug, "it's going to be fine, I promise."  
  
"I'm going to Yusuke's," Kurama said.  
  
"Why?" Akiko asked surprised.  
  
"I have to tell them about this," before anyone can reply, Kurama was already too far away to hear them.  
  
"What's up with him?" Akiko asked herself. Shuuichi shrugged. "Come on, let's go home, maybe we can find them on our own."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama knocked on Yusuke's door. "Who is it?" came Yusuke's voice.  
  
"It's Kurama!"  
  
The door opened, "Hi Kurama, " Yusuke said, "what brings you here?"  
  
"They're kidnapped."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My parents!" Kurama said in frustration.  
  
"By who?!" Yusuke asked in surprise.  
  
"Karasu," Kurama said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Wh.what?"  
  
"Karasu kidnapped my parents to get to me!"  
  
"But you killed him!" Yusuke said confusingly.  
  
"That's what I thought, but he's alive."  
  
"I'm going to call Kuwabara," Yusuke headed to the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At Kuwabara'  
  
*RING RING *  
  
Kuwabara was forced to do his homework by his sister. "I GOT IT!" he yelled as he put his homework aside and got to the phone.  
  
"KUWABARA!!!" was the first thing he heard.  
  
"Geez Uramishi!" Kuwabara said happily, "you're a lifesaver! Please tell me to meet you at someplace because I don't want to do my homework."  
  
"O.k, anyway, come to my house now, it's important!" with that Yusuke hang up.  
  
"Yes, yes, YES!" Kuwabara hissed and put down the phone. "I'M GOING TO URAMISHI'S! HE SAID IT'S IMPORTANT!" he ran out, happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (At Yusuke's)  
  
"HI URAMISHI!" Kuwabara cried happily as he enter.  
  
Hiei was also there, Kurama told him what happened and he said he'd help.  
  
"Why the long faces people?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"My parents are kidnapped," Kurama simply said, "by Karasu."  
  
Kuwabara's jaws dropped to the ground. "They're what by WHO?!?!"  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Sorry for the short chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!^_^ 


	5. Meeting

Only For You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will.  
  
Chapter Five: Meeting  
  
"Come on guys, stop kidding!"  
  
"We're not kidding Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled in frustration.  
  
"But, Karasu's dead!"  
  
"I don't know how he came back to life, but I'm sure it's him." Kurama stated.  
  
"Let's go and see the toddler."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's going to be ok Shuu-chan," Akiko hugged her sobbing baby brother, "I'm sure Shuichi will figure something out with his friends."  
  
"What.what if they can't?" Shuuichi said between sobs.  
  
"Trust me, they will, but," she said as she stood up and headed toward they phone, "just If they didn't, Jenny, Sana and I will have a back up plan."  
  
She dialed Jenny and Sana's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Jenny, pack up, we're going to go on a little hunt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (In Reikai)  
  
"Hi guys, what are you going here?" Botan asked as she saw the Spirit Detectives enter Koenma's office.  
  
"Oh nothing much," Yusuke said sarcastically, "except that Kurama's parents just got kidnapped by Karasu!"  
  
"Karasu?!" a wide eyes Botan asked in surprise.  
  
"I know," Koenma said.  
  
"Wh.what?" everyone (yes, even Hiei) asked in surprise. "How?"  
  
"T.V," Koenma pointed to the screen, "sees everything."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"If you knew, then why didn't you tell me?" Botan looked like she is about to bite Koenma's head off.  
  
"I thought it had cable problem until they came and said that it's true."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE."  
  
"Enough you two," Hiei said, "where can we find him?"  
  
"Umm.I don't know," Koenma shrugged.  
  
Everyone falls over anime style.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (At Kurama's house)  
  
"What hunt?" Jenny asked.  
  
"My parents got kidnapped by some lunatic, he said something about 'Kurama'."  
  
"You need we need to bring any weapons or something?"  
  
"Of course!" Akiko almost yelled into the phone, "this guys faster, he disappeared and reappeared with the blink of an eye!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll see you by the park, we have to find him before anything happen to my parents, Shuuichi's pretty worried, so, should we bring him alone?"  
  
"I don't think so, it might be dangerous," Jenny said thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't want him left home along,"  
  
"Ok, but you take care of him!"  
  
"Fine, it's not like his a baby, I'll meet you there." Akiko said than hang up.  
  
"Come on Shuuichi, we're going to look for mom and dad!" A red-eyed Shuuichi came out of his room.  
  
"R.really?"  
  
"Come on, just remember, don't get into trouble and stay close."  
  
Shuuichi nodded.  
  
"Now, look for some weapons then, we won't be defenseless," Shuuichi went and got some pocket knifes, and a bow and a few arrows that Akiko keeps around just to be same. "Good, now lets go to the park where we'll meet Jenny and Sana." With that, they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In Reikai)  
  
"Ok, you guys try and find out where he is," Kurama said, "I have to go and explain this to Akiko and Shuuichi."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"We'll try our best, Kurama. Don't worry."  
  
Kurama smiled at his friends and left.  
  
As Kurama came back, no one was home. A few pocket knifes were missing, and the bow and arrows in Akiko's room are gone. "Oh no," he whispered to himself, "they must have went to find Karasu."  
  
He realized what danger he had put his family in and ran out to search for them.  
  
Author's note: Hi, you know what I'm going to say, PLEASE REVIEW! And how do you like it so far? 


	6. The Hunt Begins

Only For You  
  
Thanks for the reviews, it meant a lot to me. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter Six: The Hunt Begins  
  
Not long after they left, Suuichi asked Akiko "what about Suuichi?"  
  
Akiko stopped, "I guess he'll look for us or something, but he's not our biggest concerns now."  
  
Shuuichi nodded and followed his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama looked everywhere for Akiko and Shuuichi. But no sign of them. He was worried. What if Karasu got them? The thought hit him, I've got to tell the others about this! And Kurama headed for Koenma's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (At Koenma's office)  
  
George, the blue ogre, was searching everywhere for any information on Karasu. Hiei was out searching, so is Yusuke. Kuwabara is helping Botan search. The semi-god was checking on records.  
  
"I found it sir!" George cried as he held a folder.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let me see it!" Koenma took the folders. "Let's see," he mumbled as he searched everywhere on the paper.  
  
"Ahha!" he said, "Botan, Kuwabara, come here, quick!"  
  
"It says, 'Karasu was last seen in the dark tournament, and was killed in the final round by Youko Kurama," he looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention, them read on, " 'but rumors has it that he had somehow found a way to come back to live and will not stop until he had revenge on Youko Kurama, his killer.'"  
  
As he finished, everyone looked around, eyes wide open. "I.I'll tell the others," Botan said and summoned her oar and went to find the others.  
  
"I'll help Botan," Kuwabara headed for the door. Before he reached it, Kurama came in, "Hey Kurama! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Akiko and Shuuichi went to find Karasu," Kurama simply replied.  
  
"They what?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"They're at the park with Jenny and Sana," Koenma said.  
  
"How." Kuwabara started, but Koenma just pointed to the T.V screen, and there they were, at the park entrance. "Oh."  
  
"Then let's go!" Kurama said and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait," Koenma said as Kurama turned around, "Karasu's after you."  
  
"I'm ready for him," Kurama walked out the door, with Kuwabara following.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Review Please! How do you like it so far? 


	7. Surprise!

Only For You  
  
Thanks for the reviews people! They make me so happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter Seven: Surprise!  
  
"Botan!" Yusuke cried as he saw Botan flew past him.  
  
"Oh, there you are Yusuke!" Botan landed by Yusuke. "Have you seen Hiei anywhere?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I've something to tell you," she paused, "Karasu's after Kurama."  
  
"Well that's surprising," Yusuke said sarcastically, "I'll try to find Hiei."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kurama! Wait up!" Kuwabara said as he caught up with Kurama. "How do you plan to defeat Karasu?"  
  
"I.don't know."  
  
Kuwabara looked at him, Kurama always have a plan.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"We have to at least find him first!" Kurama said.  
  
"O.k"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Jenny, hi Sana," Akiko greeted as she saw he friends at the entrance of the park.  
  
"Hi, so what are we looking for again?"  
  
"A lunatic with long black hair and a mask," Akiko paused, "and creeping looking."  
  
"Nice way of putting it," Shuuichi said.  
  
"Are you sure that's right?" Sana asked, "it's.not often a man like that come here."  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Hey, isn't that your stepbrother?" Jenny asked as she pointed to Kurama running toward them.  
  
As Kurama caught up with Kuwabara behind, he said, "Guys, you have to go home, now."  
  
"Why." before Shuuichi can finish, Karasu came from behind him and Akiko and knocked them on the ground.  
  
"What the." Jenny and Sana said as they saw Karasu, he was creeping looking.  
  
"Meet me outside Genkai's temple in an hour if you ever want your family back," Karasu said, and disappeared with Akiko and Shuuichi.  
  
"Akiko!" Jenny yelled after them.  
  
Hiei then appeared in front of them, "I sensed Karasu here, where is he?"  
  
"You're a step too late Hiei, he's gone, alone with Akiko and Shuuichi," Kurama said, " we have to meet him at Genkai's temple in an hour."  
  
"Wait," Jenny said, "can we come with you?"  
  
"No, it's too dangerous," Kurama said.  
  
"Look," Sana said angrily, "Akiko's our best friend, why can't we go?!"  
  
"If the ningens wants to get killed then let them," Hiei said.  
  
"But if they did get killed, Akiko will never forgive me."  
  
"Uramishi can take care of them," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Fine," Kurama said as he gave up.  
  
"I'll get him now, I'll meet you at Genkai's temple in an hour," Kuwabara said and left.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves!" Jenny said.  
  
"And we won't get killed!" Sana added.  
  
"Against him, you will."  
  
"And who's the guy in black, he's creeping looking." Jenny demanded.  
  
"My friend, Hiei."  
  
"Hn" Hiei said.  
  
"We need to get ready," Kurama looked at Jenny and Sana, "I suggest you do too, we'll meet here in an hour."  
  
"Fine, you better not lie to us!" Sana said as Kurama and Hiei started to leave.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Author's Note: Do you like it? Review please!!! 


	8. Getting Ready

Only For You  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yyh.  
  
Chapter Eight: Getting Ready  
  
"How, exactly, do you expect us to defeat Karasu?" Hiei asked. The spirit detectives and Botan was back at Kurama's house to discuss how they can defeat Karasu.  
  
"I don't know," Kurama replied, "he's got my family, and he's not going to get away with it!"  
  
"You can't defeat him alone Kurama. Especially you still don't know how to transform to Youko Kurama." Yusuke said.  
  
"That's why you guys are here," Kurama was angry, no, furious. How dare he take my family! Kurama thought.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll back you up," Kuwabara reassured.  
  
"The question is, will we get them back alive."  
  
"Kurama." Yusuke tried to comfort him.  
  
"You all know how Karasu is, who knows what kind of things he could have done to them already," Kurama said.  
  
"Fox's got a point," Hiei said.  
  
"Let's not worry about that now," Yusuke said, "We need to figure out how to get Kurama to transform."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just what is it you want with us?" Hatanaka asked Karasu.  
  
They (him, Shiori, Akiko and Shuuichi) were outside of a temple. They were tied to trees to make sure they don't try and run away.  
  
"Nothing, but I want everything from your son," Karasu replied.  
  
"What is it you want with my Shuichi?" Shiori asked in a quivering voice. She has been crying ever since she got kidnapped. (Which is only about couple of hours.)  
  
He laughed, "I admire how that fox can keep his secret from the ones he loves for so long," Karasu said, "Just so you know, he's not your son, he's a thousands of year old fox spirit that escaped into Ningenkai after been shoot."  
  
"Wha." Akiko said confusingly.  
  
"Th.that's not possible, I know my Shuichi," Shoiri said, she looks like she's going to burst into tears again.  
  
Karasu snorted, "He's not your Shuichi, he's Youko Kurama, the legendary bandit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (One Hour Later)  
  
Kurama and the gang arrived at the park, "what are we doing here?" Hiei asked impatiently.  
  
"To pick up Akiko's friends, remember?"  
  
"Hi!" Jenny greeted as she and her sister ran up the path, "sorry we're late!"  
  
"Let's just go already!" and Yusuke ran toward Genkai's temple.  
  
"Come on," and they all followed Yusuke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they reached Genkai's temple, Karasu was waiting for them. "Welcome," Karasu said with a voice that sends chills up everyone's spine, "Kurama, I hope you won't double cross me."  
  
Kurama said nothing, he looked around. He saw he's family tied to trees around him. Shiori was sobbing, so was Suuichi. Hatanaka and Akiko were trying to untie themselves.  
  
"You will pay for this Karasu," Kurama said, "I'll make sure you do, even if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Do you like it? Review! 


	9. The Fight Begins

Only For You  
  
Thanks for the reviews people! And someone said that Kurama is Suuichi, well, Kurama's stepbrother is also named Suuichi. Weird.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own yyh.  
  
Chapter Nine: The Fight Begins  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Hiei said in a whisper so only Kurama can hear him. Only he had heard what Kurama said.  
  
"I'll ask a little help from a certain Youko."  
  
"In front of everyone? And you don't even know how!"  
  
"I'll find a way," in Kurama's eyes are pure anger, "I'll show him what happens when he mess with my family."  
  
"I think that you are ready Kurama," Karasu said, noticing the little chitchat, "here's the deal, if I win, I'll kill your family and make you wish you are dead," he continues, "you see the ropes they are tied with? They're not just any rope. They're bombs. They'll explode this button is pressed," he held out a remote, on the remote as a red button. "I'll put it here, so then, if I win, I will press, and I can't press it if I'm dead right?"  
  
"Shuichi," Shiori said through sobs, "please be careful."  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Very cute Kurama," Karasu said, "too bad they're going to die today."  
  
"Who said losing is my only option?" Kurama said, and stepped forward.  
  
"I did," Karasu charged toward him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that this chapter is so short. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Do you like it! Review please!!!! 


	10. Youko Kurama

Only For You  
  
Thanks for your review!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own yyh.  
  
Chapter Ten: Youko Kurama  
  
Kurama jumped as Karasu charged toward him, but not quickly enough. As he landed, he felt a bomb exploding somewhere near his left shoulder. He cried out in pain and grabbed his left shoulder. Only Youko can kill him, Kurama thought.  
  
"Shuichi!" him mother sobbed.  
  
Kurama's anger rose, Karasu had tortured my family enough?  
  
He felt his youki rise. His hair turned silver and grew longer as silver fox ears popped out on top of his head. He had a tale and fangs and claws instead of hands.  
  
His ears twitched as he heard gasps from around him. Youko Kurama had taken over. Everyone was too stunned to speak. "Impressive Kurama, I never thought you'd transform in front of your mother," Karasu said with a poison voice.  
  
"Then you thought wrong," Youko said with the same voice, "I would do anything for them."  
  
Karasu chuckled evilly, "How sweet."  
  
"Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
Kurama took out a rose from his hair, Jenny and Sana's eyes turned into heart shapes.  
  
"Rose Whip!" Kurama slashed at Karasu, but Karasu easily dodges it and threw a few bombs and Kurama managed to destroy them with his rose whip before they reached him.  
  
"Umm.Yusuke?" Akiko said, "Who the hell is THAT?"  
  
"It.it's really hard to explain right now," Yusuke answered uneasily, "all I can say now is that his name is Kurama."  
  
This isn't going anywhere, ?Youko thought as they repeated the same routine. So he took out a seed and send Spirit energy into it. The seed glowed and quickly grew. Its roots wrapped itself around Youko's arm. Braches grew and there was a mouth on every one of the branches. The branches grew longer as saliva from the mouth dropped to the floor and sizzle noises were heard.  
  
Youko had summoned the Death Tree. The branches chased after Karasu. Karasu threw some bombs but no use. He knew that he can't touch the branches or he'll burn. He can't hurt Youko neither because the branches was protecting Youko.  
  
He realized that there's only a bit of chance that he'll win, so he headed to the remote. If I can't kill Kurama, at least I can kill his family, he though. He ran toward the remote and pressed the button.  
  
"No!" Kurama, Jenny and Sana yelled. Then the Death Tree got to Karasu. Karasu's screams were heard as it devoured him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
No, this is not how it ended. Sorry for the cliffhanger! It's just not any fun without them! You like this chapter? Please Review! 


	11. Reunion

Only For You  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and koshiroryuu pointed out some mistakes I made. I'll try and fix them. And sorry for all the ??? in the last chapter (if you had read it yesterday), I already fixed that. And I'm sorry koshiroryuu but I can't change Jenny's name. (1) It's dedicated to my best friend, Jenny, (2) I don't know another name for her. I do agree that it's weird. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own yyh.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Reunion  
  
They all turned to Shiori, Hatanaka and Shuuichi who should be dead by now, but only to find the ropes cut by Hiei before it exploded. They were on the ground, Shiori wasn't even bothering with getting up, she sobbed and sobbed. Hatanaka got up and is helping Shuuichi to get up. Jenny and Sana ran to Akiko and cried tears of happiness.  
  
"How dare you do that?!" Jenny yelled at Akiko, "you scared us to death!"  
  
"Hey, it's not like I can help it, do you want to be tied to a tree?"  
  
Kurama switched back into his human form and walked toward Shiori, "mother."  
  
"Stay away from me you monster!" Shiori yelled and backed up.  
  
"I."  
  
"What have you done with my son?!" Shiori demanded.  
  
"I am your son," Kurama walked closer as Shiori backed up more, "kind of."  
  
"How can you be my son when you're that.thing?"  
  
"It.it's a long story," Shiori stood up, not afraid anymore. Somehow she knew that he wouldn't harm her. She actually felt safe around him.  
  
"Then let's go home first," Shiori said and smiled, "are you sure you're going to be ok with that wound?"  
  
Kurama suddenly remembered his left shoulder, "yeah I'll be fine."  
  
"You want to come too?" Shiori asked Jenny and Sana.  
  
"Yes! Of course!"  
  
The spirit detectives also went alone, just to help explain things.  
  
"So, what was that tree thing?" Shuuichi asked Kurama.  
  
"I'll explain when we get home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: The fight was short, I know. I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes. Do you like it? Please review! 


	12. Explanations

Only For You  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own yyh.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Explanations  
  
After they went home, Kurama, Shiori and Hatanaka went to Kurama's room. While the rest of the group stayed in the living room, the Spirit Detectives explaining everything to the rest.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kurama said as they reached his room, "I should have told you a long time ago."  
  
"What should have you told us?" Shiori asked, concerned for her own son.  
  
"That I'm not fully human," he answered, hearing nothing from either of them, he continued, "I'm actually a legendary thief feared in all parts of the Makai."  
  
"And.why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I.I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me."  
  
Shiori gave a little chuckle. "Of course we'll accept you."  
  
"You're our son," Hatanaka finished and hugged Kurama, so did Shiori.  
  
"But you need to fill in more details later," Shiori said, "not now though, now's the time to celebrate." Kurama smiled.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Ok people, explain!" Sana demanded.  
  
"Ok, ok," Yusuke said, "what do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"What first?!"  
  
"Who is that masked person?"  
  
"His name is Karasu," Hiei said, "He's an enemy of ours, mainly Kurama's."  
  
"Kurama?" Akiko asked, "You mean Shuichi."  
  
"No, I mean Kurama."  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei explained everything to Akiko, Shuuichi, Sana, and Jenny about Kurama, the Spirit World, the Demon World, and themselves. (a/n: you all know about those things so I won't write it again)  
  
Kurama and Shiori came down. They, meaning everybody (except Hiei) decided to celebrate. They had a party, (Hiei was forced to come). They all had a good time, except Hiei and Kuwabara who were fighting the whole time. Yusuke tried to break them apart, but realized it was no use so stopped trying and started enjoying himself. Botan, Keiko and Shizuru.  
  
Everyone left after the party to give Kurama and his family some family time. It was then Kurama told them all about his past. About Kuronue. They toke it pretty well. They weren't afraid of him neither. It's nice to have somebody like Kurama to protect them, Shiori had said.  
  
Now Kurama don't have to lie to his family anymore. Akiko and Shuuichi were good students. And Shiori changed his name to Shuichi Kurama. And everything was back to normal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: this is the end. Do you like it? Please review and tell me! 


End file.
